New Member of The Pack
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: A new worker for Hammond has been chosen to go to Isla Sorna to see about the experiments and the studies of the raptors. However Sydney gets more than she ever imagined when she goes to Isla Sorna. Raptors have never been so interesting before. OCxraptor
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney.

Story start

I feel the stare

I sense the danger

I feel their hunger

I do not dare

Sydney sighed as she stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. The hot sun and the tropical climate felt like a sauna. She was working on Island Nublar. It was the site of Jurassic Park, this dinosaur park being built by some rich guy named Hammond.

She had met Hammond a few days ago, but she was working so much on the interior of the island and in the dinosaur exhibits that she did not spend much time at the tourist center.

Sydney set down her tools, which were gardening tools. She had been ordered to remove all of the plants, which should not be amongst the dinosaurs. The scientists and Hammond had made a mistake by placing these flowers here. Now I got the dirty job of removing the plants while the dinosaurs were still in the exhibits.

It was dangerous to remove certain plants in the T-Rex part and for the other little dinosaurs. I forgot the name of them they fan out some skin in a circle around their head and they shoot out tar to blind you so they can kill you. Those little guys freak me out. I always take a gun and a knife when I go into those exhibits.

I walked out of the last exhibit that I was told to rid of the wrong plants and I sighed. My blonde hair was covered in dirt and pieces of the plants. Dirt was all over my clothes and my face. My green eyes made me look like I should be part of the earth. They just helped to add to the plant look that was going on all over me.

I popped my back and neck before walking to the tourist center. I received some funny looks and even some laughs as I walked through the tourist center hallways. I was heading to my room to wash up and take a nap, but I was halted in my tracks.

"Ah Sydney, are you finished getting rid of those plants?" Hammond asked cheerily; he's always cheery.

I turned around and looked at my employer. He laughed at my appearance, which caused me to sigh. I was exhausted and I did not feel like being laughed at. Any other time I would have joined in with the laughter, but not when I'm exhausted.

"Yes I'm finished sir. I'd like to be able to get clean and take a bath now if that's alright," I said as I leaned against the wall.

Hammond gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Go ahead Sydney, but please join me and my guests later for dinner," Hammond said.

I thanked him and headed to my room. I waved at a few other employees before reaching the sanctuary of my room. I locked my door and quickly took a shower. It felt good to get the dirt and grime off my body. I'm alright with getting dirty, but after sweating for hours with dirt caked all over me, it gets bothersome.

After my shower, I headed to my room and dried my hair with a towel. It took a while, but I left it partially wet. My hair fell in waves as I lied down on my bed. My door was locked so I had no worries about anyone walking into my room and seeing me naked on my bed. I was too tired to put on clothes at the moment. After an hour or three hour nap, I'll get up and put on some clothes for the dinner with Hammond's guests.

I think the guests are some prehistoric botanist, a paleontologist, some lawyer, and a chaos mathematician or something. All in all I did not want to go to this dinner. I would rather do what I always do, which is going into the kitchen and grab me something to eat and eat it back in my room or outside. The weather is nice here almost all the time so I like to enjoy it while I'm not working.

Falling asleep was music to my ears and peace to my body as my eyes drifted closed and slumber fell upon me. I knew that someone would wake me up if I was late for dinner, which I most likely would be. I hate alarm clocks and I refuse to buy one. I've destroyed about twenty so far, since so many people buy me alarm clocks for presents.

A few hours later, I heard loud banging on my door. "Sydney wake up, Hammond is waiting for you at dinner," Robert Muldoon yelled while banging on my bedroom door.

"Go away Robert, Hammond can eat without me there," I yelled angrily as my eyes opened quickly. My body felt so sore after being crouched down or on my knees pretty much the entire day and for days before that. I'm never going to plant a garden when I get my own house. I refuse to pick plants or plant plants ever again.

"Get up Sydney, don't make me get the janitor to unlock the door again," Robert warned. The man would do it too. He had done it once before when I was sick and I barricaded myself in my room. I refused to come out because I did not want to go to a doctor. Doctors scare me more than dinosaurs, and that is saying something after seeing how vicious the velociraptors are.

"Fine, I'm getting up and I'll go to this stupid dinner, but I'm not happy about it," I yelled as I jumped out of my bed and threw one of my dirty shoes at the door to express my anger and exhaustion.

Robert sighed and said, "Calm down Sydney, just go eat and then you can sleep later."

"I'd rather sleep now and sneak into the kitchen later," I muttered angrily as I slipped on some underwear, a black tank-top, and some green sweatpants. I was not going to go looking nice to this dinner. I slipped on my black fuzzy slippers. I was tempted to go in my pajamas, but I think Hammond would choke on his food if I walked in the room dressed in my pajamas.

I brushed my hair and let it go whichever way it wished before I unlocked my door and walked into the hallway. I headed to the dining area and sighed and took a deep breath before entering the room. Hammond smiled at me at first and then he saw my attire and gave me a disapproving look. I just pointed to my bloodshot eyes and he sighed.

"Everyone this is Sydney, she is my head habitat manager of the park and she helps with providing medical attention to the dinosaurs," Hammond introduced me as I headed over to the table.

I gave a small tired wave to the people at the table before sitting down beside the blonde haired woman. "I'd rather the dinosaurs be dead again," I thought as I took a sip of my water.

"Hi I'm Ellie," the blonde woman beside me said. I set down my glass and looked over at her.

"Hey I'm Sydney, so what are you all doing here?" I asked trying to sound curious even though I was exhausted.

"You sound like you'd rather go crawl in a hole and sleep instead of talking to us," some guy with glasses and black hair said.

I looked over and gave a fake smile. "Oh how correct you are," I said before eating my food.

Hammond sighed and I gave him a tired look.

"Sydney this is Dr. Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, and the lawyer," Hammond said happily before he got to the lawyer.

"Alright well it's nice to meet you, but if I could go sleep than I would be much happier to talk with you all tomorrow," I said sleepily. Hammond sighed and dismissed me from the table. I gave everyone a smile and wave before practically hightailing it out of the room.

As I was running, more like staggering, back to my room I ran into someone. I was about to fall to the ground, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw that it was Robert holding me up. I sighed and let out a small laugh.

"Well since I'm already in your arms, how about you carry me to my room?" I said and Robert just gave me an incredulous stare.

I sighed and pushed out of his arms. "I was just joking," I said before starting to walk away.

Robert walked up beside me and shook his head. "What's wrong Sydney?" he asked.

I looked over at him and let out a big yawn to stress my point. "I'm exhausted," I said as I ran my hands through my hair messing it up.

Robert chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just go sleep and I'll wake you up if something happens," he said.

I smiled over at him before running to my room. I locked my door and collapsed on the bed. Sleep came faster than thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney.

Story start

Hours later, I woke up to knocking on my door. I groaned annoyed at the disturbance.

"What do you want?" I yelled without knowing who was at the door.

"Sydney, get up, you need to go on the tour with the group," Robert said through the door.

"They are going to be in an electric car that has a computer tour guide. They do not need me," I growled out as I uncovered my head from the covers.

"Just get up," Robert said now that my door was wide open. I looked over at the door with my hair looking like a bird's nest.

Robert tried to hide his laughter, but it escaped him.

I growled annoyed and got out of the covers. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt about to raise it over my head, but I looked over and quirked an eyebrow at Robert.

"Well are you going to get out so I can change to go on this stupid tour?" I asked.

Robert blushed and slammed my door closed behind his retreating form. I laughed as I slipped off my clothes and put on some camouflage pants, a green tank-top, and some hiking boots. This was my normal attire for the day that I had to go in the park. This way if anything ever happens then I can blend in with the environment better.

I've been on this island long enough to know that everything does not run as planned. I grabbed a few blades and shoved them in their holsters on my wrist, hip, and the outside of my right boot. I grabbed a few hand guns and two boxes of bullets. I'm not going into this place without weapons. I do not feel like being dinosaur food today or ever.

I put the guns on safety and put them in my hip holsters. I pulled me hair up so it would not get in my way. I sighed as I opened the door. Robert was outside pacing in the hallway.

"Finally you're done. Now watch these people carefully and make sure they stay in the vehicle," Robert ordered. Robert has a habit of ordering me around way too much.

I paused and looked over at Robert. "Don't worry I'll protect these people and Hammond's grandkids. I know this place like the back of my hand. I know how these dinosaurs think, so don't worry. Everything will be fine or at least I'll try to bring everyone back in one piece," I said with a wink at Robert before walking to the front of the tourist center.

I walked outside and saw the two electric cars. I surveyed my options, which were getting in the car with the lawyer and kids or get in the car with all the scientists and chaos mathematician. I headed over to the back car with the scientists. I got in the back since Ellie was in the front. Unfortunately I was squished between Ian and Alan. Ian gave me a little wink and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that so many of the crazy guys try to flirt with me in any form?" I thought annoyed before focusing on the car ahead of us. I could see the kids talking animatedly about the tour they were about to see. A smile appeared when I watched the kids. I hoped they at least got to see some dinosaur. I knew from experience that most of the predators and some herbivores hide from sight when the electronic tour passes through.

I know this because Hammond had made me and Robert the guinea pigs, or first people to test out these electronic car ride tours. I almost fell asleep at the boredom. Therefore I knew there was a large possibility that we were not going to see anything.

"So have you seen the raptors yet?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Everyone went silent and I took that answer for a yes. I looked over at Alan and then over at Ian. Finally I looked at Ellie and I saw fear in everyone's eyes. I laughed at their expressions. I was the only one in the whole car and I think the whole place that shows no fear to the raptors. I've been face to face with them more than I've wanted to be.

I've been hurt by their talons and teeth every now and then, but I've always got away. Sometimes I catch myself acting like the raptors on a hunt when I'm making my way through the exhibits. I watch the raptor's movements far too much, but they intrigue me. Sometimes I'd rather be a raptor than a human, but that is just nonsense talk.

"Do they scare you?" Ellie whispered to me and I shook my head. I shrugged at her incredulous stare and went back to staring at the car ahead of us. The kids were amusing to watch.

Soon the cars started and I sighed. "Here we go again," I muttered when I saw the large gates leading to the park.

I frowned as we reached the first exhibit. The one dinosaur that freaks me out and it has to be the first on the exhibit tour. I hope those freaky dilophosaurus stay away from my sight. I've already told Hammond that I'm tempted to go kill all of those things if they ever get lose.

A death by dilophosaurus is certainly one of the things that I wish upon people I hate. I only hate one person in this whole world, and that person is Dennis Nedry. That slob is annoying, rude, and a waste of space. I wish one of his sodas would fall over onto his computer and he would touch the keys and get electrocuted. "Stupid man," I thought as we reached the T-Rex exhibit.

So far everyone was disappointed that they had seen no dinosaurs. To the truth, I was elated not having to see these ancient reptiles. I see them enough on a daily basis. For example, tomorrow I have to go back inside the raptor's area and clean up the chains that they have torn off of the harness used to lower their food into their containment area.

I sighed when Ian was trying to flirt with Ellie by a stupid theory of chaos by using water on her hand. I shook my head and caught Alan looking over at the triceratops that was sick in the nearby field.

"Shit," I yelled when Alan jumped out of the vehicle. I jumped out as well and followed him and then I ran past him to the sick triceratops.

"What's wrong with her?" I yelled to Dr. Harding, one of the guys in one of my medical teams.

"I don't know, she's just sick," the guy said. I glared at the field looking for any plants that I might have missed. These exhibits are huge and it happens occasionally that I miss a plant or two. I'm only one person; I can't get every plant out in just a few days.

While I was looking for a plant that I knew I missed, the dinosaurs only get sick like this if they eat toxic plants. Ellie soon joined me in the hunt after looking at the triceratops. My eyes dropped when Ellie talked about searching through the droppings of the triceratops.

"I'll help," I said really not wanting to help.

"Wait Sydney, Hammond wants you back at the tourist center. He says it is urgent," Dr. Harding said.

I looked over at Harding with a raised eyebrow. "Well does he expect me to walk or what?" I asked getting annoyed by the day.

"Just come back with me and Ms. Sattler," he said. I sighed but agreed.

"Hammond you better have a good reason for bugging me again," I thought as I rode in the jeep with Ellie and Dr. Harding.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

I was the first to jump out of the jeep and I headed to the control room. I had no idea where Hammond was, but my best guest is that he would be with Arnold. "Oh great Robert is going to bite my head off for letting Alan get out of the car, which made everyone else get out," I thought as I could already hear Robert's yelling at me playing out in my head.

I opened the door to the control room and saw Hammond there waiting for me. A smile that slightly unnerved me was on his face.

"You called for me?" I questioned when I sat down in a chair beside Arnold. Arnold was pretty cool to talk to on my days when I was bored or had nothing to do. The guy kept me laughing.

Hammond placed both hands on top of his cane and leaned towards me. "Sydney I would like for you to go to Isla Sorna and help with the research team there. I know it will be more interesting for you than to be here. Anyways they need help with the raptor research and I know you know more about those creatures than anyone else. The InGen team over there needs your help with the research and experiments," Hammond said with a twinkle in his eyes that bothered me.

I sighed and thought over my choices. I had heard rumors about the InGen team over at Isla Sorna. The facility was more let the dinosaurs run free or keep them caged. It was more dangerous over there than it was over here. Sure in all honesty, I would love to be able to go there and study the raptors better. I could grasp a better sense of their hunting and lifestyle and also their speech.

This may freak some people out if I told them, but I've found a way to sound like a raptor. I've also learned what a lot of their calls mean. I've told no one about this because I do not want the raptor language to be decoded by all human kind. The raptors would not be able to have their language to themselves if that happened.

Sometimes I think I care more for what happens to raptors than what happens to other human beings. I might need to just go for therapy after I've stopped working for InGen.

"I'll pay you more," Hammond said and I knew right then and there that he had me.

My head snapped up and I said, "I'll do it, when do I leave?"

"Tonight on the boat that will be leaving soon, so get packed and say your farewells to who you want to say goodbye to," Hammond said with a delighted smile after hearing my yes.

I immediately hugged Arnold. "Good luck over there and be careful. They have more issues with containing the dinosaurs than we do," Arnold whispered in my ear.

I pulled away from him and nodded. "I'll be careful so don't worry. I'll call over here whenever I get the chance," I said before giving him another hug and standing up.

I walked over to Hammond with my arms wide open. The man may drive me crazy, but he was an alright old guy and he was not that bad of a boss. I pulled him into a big hug and he chuckled. "Be careful over there Sydney," he whispered and I nodded.

Hammond knew of the dangers he was getting me into, but he would not send me over there if he did not believe I could handle myself. "I'll be fine," I whispered before waving to Arnold and Hammond and walking off to find Robert. Robert was the only other friend I have here on the island that I wanted to say goodbye to.

"Robert, calling Robert Muldoon, Robert get your butt over where I am right now or you'll be sorry," I said into the phone/intercom system.

"What do you want, you crazy woman?" Robert yelled stressed out, most likely at me.

I laughed and pulled him into a big hug. Robert was like a father to me at times and I truly cared for the man. I hoped he would be alright while I was gone. I would not be able to watch his back while I'm on another island.

"I'm going to miss you Robert," I said as I ruffled his hair.

Robert gave me a confused look and I explained that I was going to go to Isla Sorna and work. Robert sighed and pulled me into a very tight hug.

"You better call me every other day and be careful over there Sydney. That place is crazier than this place. The raptors are also smarter," Robert said. My eyes grew happy when I heard that the raptors would be more interesting.

"I'll be careful Robert and I will try my hardest to call every other day," I said as we shared a long hug. It was too soon for both of us when I had to go pack my stuff. I threw all of my stuff into one big duffel bag and headed out to the front of the tourist center. I gave Dennis Nedry one more glare before getting into a jeep that would take me to the boat.

I would be taking a boat to Costa Rica and then I would be taking a helicopter to Isla Sorna. I was very excited about going to Isla Sorna. The raptors would be the first thing I wanted to see.

The boat ride and helicopter ride were boring. However my eyes widened at the breathtaking appearance of Isla Sorna. The whole place was green, so full of life, and beautiful. I should have moved over here a long time ago. The money and the insurance were none of my concerns. I had no other family to worry about if I went missing or were killed over here.

Not having any family is one of the reasons why I have such a dangerous job. Anyways I love my job. I even love studying and being near the raptors even though they could kill me in no time. I feel like I've had an angel looking over me after the entire run-ins I've had with the raptors.

"We'll be landing soon," the pilot told me and I nodded. My focus was on the island around me. I smiled when I saw a lot of herbivores grazing in a large field. However I knew that there are predators waiting in the tree line for their time to strike.

Life is bittersweet like this. Everything is fine and happy, but there will always be that predator or that bad event that will come ruin the happiness. I sighed as I rested my head back as we started landing. It was a rough landing, but I'm use to rough landings by now.

The pilot waved goodbye to me as I stepped out of the helicopter and headed to the car waiting to drive me to the facility. I got in the passenger seat and went to start a conversation with the driver, but he was silent and gave me little glares every now and then. I rolled my eyes at him and stared out of the window.

The facility was huge. I could not believe how much money Hammond and InGen had. It was insane. I shook my head so I would quit staring at the large facility looking like a fool. I quickly headed inside and the receptionist at the front desk pointed me in the right direction to speak with Dr. Black. He was going to be my new boss.

I walked through a few hallways until I ended up in this large egg incubation room. It was shocking to see this many eggs. The only difference here that I've seen so far is that this facility creates male and female dinosaurs. I'm happy about this discovery, because now I will get to see how male raptors react.

"Are you Sydney?" a male voice asked as I was looking at the raptor eggs.

I looked up and saw a young guy standing behind me looking at me. He had a nice look about him. He was clean cut, looked athletic, and had a caring look about him. Overall if he was back on the mainland than he would have girls all over him. However I did not come here for a guy. I came here for the raptors.

"Yes that's me, are you Dr. Black?" I said as I turned around to face him.

The young doctor smiled and stuck out his hand for a handshake. I shook his hand and he said, "Yes I'm Dr. Black. It's nice to meet you Sydney. I've heard many good things about you from Hammond. I know you'll be great with our experiments."

I just smiled and soon I was being led on a tour of the facility by Dr. Black. My eyes widened when I caught sight of cages through a cracked door. I could hear a raptor calling for help inside there.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

I let Dr. Black keep giving a tour as I walked into the room of cages. I was appalled at the sight before me. Smaller dinosaurs and a large male raptor were in the different cages. The male raptor was at the very end of the cages, which was the biggest cage. He was the one calling for help, but he stopped when he saw me.

I've seen raptors in cages before, but not like this. The cages were bigger at Jurassic Park, they were actually large exhibits. This is cruelty. No dinosaur should be caged like this. I heard a few of the small herbivores whimper and groan a bit as they cowered away from me. It was atrocious to see such proud beings act this way.

Tears were slipping down my cheeks as I slowly approached the proud male raptor. His red eyes followed my every move. His eyes were beautiful. I was only use to seeing female raptors, which had yellow eyes. I never knew the male raptors had red eyes and feathers at certain parts of the head. This proud raptor is amazing.

The raptor had not made any noises at me yet, but he was still watching my every move.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said in his language. He backed away shocked before approaching the cage more.

"I won't hurt you," I said again in his language.

The raptor narrowed his eyes at me when I stood closer to his cage. His eyes flashed between my hands and to my eyes, where I was still crying.

"How do you know my language?" the raptor asked as he started pacing while keeping his eyes on me.

"I learned," I said with a small shrug.

The raptor glared at me again before growling as the door leading to the cage room opened wider.

"Get away from there Sydney, the raptor is dangerous," Dr. Black yelled as he ran up behind me and pulled me away. He had a gun pointed at the raptor.

I glared at Dr. Black and grabbed the gun out of his hand and threw it out into the main facility hallway.

"Do not point a gun at the raptor. He's in a cage and he has not harmed me. However this raptor should not be in this cage. This is horrible Dr. Black. Why do you have any of these dinosaurs in cages like this? It's wrong," I yelled as I got in Dr. Black's face and backed him up into one of the cages holding a small herbivore.

I quieted my voice but kept up my glare at Dr. Black when I heard some of the small herbivores whine scared.

"I was protecting you with the gun. He's in a cage because it was the only place we could put him right now. He killed three of the workers a few days ago and we took him out of the jungle. He's going to be killed in a few days. He's too wild to be put back into the jungle. Also these other dinosaurs are in here for harming other scientists," Dr. Black said.

I glared at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I got very close to his face; we were practically nose to nose. I could see fear appear in his eyes as I glared at him.

"The raptor story might be true about the killings, but these other herbivores are so scared that I know you are just trying to feed me bullshit. These herbivores couldn't hurt a fly much less a person. I don't know what all you do at this facility, but I know that this is cruel," I said harshly.

I could see that the raptor was watching Dr. Black and I. my blood felt like it was on fire as I looked at the dinosaurs in the cages again. Tears were at the corners of my eyes again as I saw how scared and shaken they looked.

I glared with tears falling down my cheeks at Dr. Black. "You will release these dinosaurs back into the jungle now or I will do it myself," I commanded. He may be my boss, but when I see something I think is wrong than I'm going to try my hardest and fight if I must to fix it.

Dr. Black was silent before sighing. "Fine, but the raptor stays. I will not let that raptor back into the wild so it can just keep killing off the workers," he said.

"You will not kill that raptor," I yelled ferociously. The raptor had its claws on the cage as it watched me yelling at Dr. Black.

Dr. Black glared at the raptor and then looked at me. His mouth was drawn in a tight line as he said, "Fine the raptor stays alive." I nodded and released Dr. Black.

He straightened out his clothes and grabbed a walkie-talkie. He stepped out of the room and I heard him telling people to bring the trucks so they could take the herbivores back to the jungle. I smiled gently at the herbivores and then walked over to the raptor's cage.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get you free, but I'll free you as soon as I can," I said in his language.

"Food wants to help me," he said before letting out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and got close to the cage. "I'm not food, remember that," I said before walking over to the first herbivore cage.

Dr. Black entered the room again and soon all of the herbivores were in the trucks and were being taken back to the jungle. I gave the raptor one more smile before Dr. Black led me to my room.

He did not come in the room as he told me good night. I closed my door behind his exiting form and locked the door. I doubt anyone would come in my room tonight, but I'm not taking any risks.

I took a quick shower and then put on a blue nightgown. I snuggled underneath the covers and relaxed my body. I have felt so tense and sore for the past few days. A nice big bed feels great to my exhausted body. Getting angry at Dr. Black today did not help me at all. Anger just tires me out more. I sighed happily before succumbing to sleep.

Later that night, I woke up a little bit when I felt a prick in my neck. I opened my eyes a little bit and my vision was blurry. I saw two figures in white lab coats standing above me and I heard one of them sigh annoyed.

"Pick her up and take her to testing," one of the men said.

"Yes sir," the other man said.

I felt my body being picked up into two strong arms before I lost all consciousness.

My eyes fluttered open slowly as I felt pain racing through my veins and throughout my entire body. I groaned as bright light was surrounding me. It was hard to see through such light.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," I growled out as I tried to sit up. My eyes widened when I felt my body strapped down. I looked down and saw the black straps around my whole body. There was no way I was going to be able to get out of this.

My eyes narrowed as I looked around and saw a lot of medical tools, machinery, and different chemicals.

"Oh so you're finally awake," Dr. Black said from one of the machines. I turned my head and glared at him.

"What is going on? Let me go so I can kick your ass," I said angrily. Dr. Black sighed and looked over at me like he was sorry.

"You're going to be part of our newest experiment Sydney. I'm sorry to have tricked you and Hammond, but you are the perfect candidate for this. You also know the most about raptors so I'm positive you will be able to fit in with them when we are through with the experiments," Dr. Black said as he approached me with a syringe.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled getting frightened as I squirmed around on the metal table with the straps on me.

"It's alright Sydney. I know how much you like the raptors and soon you'll be able to speak like one and be one," Dr. Black said with a twisted smile that you only picture on a mad scientist.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

Dr. Black put the needle in my elbow and I felt the liquid slip into my veins. I screamed for help when I felt the burning sensation start appearing throughout my body. When the burning reached my heart and brain, my screams were so loud that Dr. Black was covering his ears in pain.

Before my voice went hoarse, I gave a few cries of help in raptor. My calls were returned by the male raptor in the cage. I could hear the anger in his calls as I started passing out.

"I hate you," I whispered with my hoarse voice to Dr. Black before fully going unconscious.

The next time I woke up, I heard something whimpering and cooing to me. I groggily opened my eyes and then quickly closed them. My vision was clearer and better than it has ever been, and it hurt at first. I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around. I was in a cage and I saw the male raptor in the cage beside me looking at me worriedly.

I slowly sat up and I winced every time I moved my body felt so tired and pain was the only thing registering in my brain. "What did they do to me?" I whispered since my voice was still hoarse.

"Are you alright?" the raptor asked and I shook my head as I sat up. My mouth was hurting and I felt my jaws hurt the worst. I ran my tongue over my teeth and yelped when I felt them long and sharp. "I have fangs," I thought shocked.

"They're turning me into a raptor," I whispered as I looked at the scales starting to appear on my skin. I looked over at the raptor and he looked confused.

"What are they doing to you?" he asked. A small tear slipped out of the corner of my eye as I looked at my skin, which was now turning to scales.

"They are turning me into a raptor," I whispered in his language. It was hard to speak and I really did not want to, but I knew the raptor should get an answer.

The raptor stumbled back away from me before growling at his cage door. "Stupid humans, doing this to their own kind," the raptor growled out angrily.

I sighed and rested against the cage. I was too tired to actually try and attack the door or find a way out. I looked up and my eyes widened. There was a large air space up above. All I had to do was climb up the cage and cross over the cage. I could then climb down and let the raptor free.

I tried to stand up but my body collapsed from pain and exhaustion. I cried out in pain, but it came out more like a hoarse yell. The raptor quit growling and watched me. I gritted my teeth and tried climbing up the fence. My body gave out again and I glared at my own body. It was failing me right now. I know that the scientists here have been messing with it, but it should at least let me be able to stand up.

"I'm so killing the man who did this," I growled out to the raptor. The raptor smirked at me and nodded his head in agreement.

I lied back down to rest. "What is your name?" I asked looking at the raptor. His red eyes penetrated me and said, "Warrior."

I nodded and gave a tired smile. "Good name, my name is Sydney," I whispered.

The raptor chuckled and said, "Thank you, but your name is strange." I smiled and would have laughed if my voice was not sore. I gave the raptor another smile before falling asleep on the hard cage floor.

Machines beeping surrounded me when I woke up next. I opened my eyes and quickly closed them. A bright light was surrounding me again. However this time it was so bright that I was blinded by it.

"Inject the final serum," Dr. Black's voice commanded.

I roared in pain when I felt a thick liquid being forced into my veins. This liquid burned worse than the other one. My breathing was becoming nonexistent as I tried to keep from screaming at the fierce pain. It felt like this liquid was destroying everything that was me and was making me something new.

"Warrior," I yelled frightened and in pain. A loud roar sounded from the cage room as I cried on the experimenting table. I barely cried in front of people, but my body was in such excruciating pain that it was hard not to cry.

"Stop this, please," I whispered the best I could.

"As soon as she goes unconscious, put her in the tank and let her change in there," Dr. Black commanded as my plea went unheard.

"No," I yelled as I went to struggle even though it made the pain increase. I wanted out of here. I wanted to be free. I never should have come to this island. I wanted to be back with my friends.

"Shut her up, or else you are going to have a noisy raptor for the next couple of hours," Dr. Black yelled.

One of the scientists sighed and I felt another needle being put into my skin. I screamed a few more times before my voice was gone. I had no control over my voice after that shot.

A few more tears escaped before I lost consciousness again. My only thoughts were of how I should have stayed with Robert at Isla Nublar. However my thoughts strayed to Warrior. I cared for the raptor even though I've only spoken with him twice. He has been the only thing I could come close to calling a friend since I've been on this island. I've already dubbed Dr. Black as my enemy and he will be the man that I kill. If I go to hell for killing a man than so it is, I'll kill him happily and just wave with a big smile on my face to the Devil when I go to hell.

Loud crashes and roars were all I could hear as I started waking up. I felt something attached to my nose and mouth. I opened my eyes and they were blurred by some green water. I went to frown but realized that my face muscles would not allow me to frown.

"Sydney," Warrior's voice called out as I heard crashes in the room.

"Warrior," I mumbled around the thing in my mouth. I guess it was supposed to keep me from swallowing any of the water. I clawed at the glass container that I was in when I saw a large raptor form in the room in front of my container. The raptor faced my container and I felt relieved when I recognized the raptor to be Warrior.

I clawed at the glass again and he ran and bashed into the glass. He did this multiple times until he broke my glass container. I fell to the floor of the container when the water rushed out. Warrior pulled the plastic thing out off my face as I tried to stand up.

When I was finally able to stand up, Warrior nuzzled my face. I cooed gently and then gasped when I caught my reflection. The water showed two tall and powerful looking raptors. One had red eyes, which was Warrior, and the other had golden eyes.

"Is that me?" I cried out shocked as I pointed to the water.

"Yes it is Sydney. We can talk about this later, but right now we need to get out of here," Warrior said as he gave my neck a little nudge.

"Wait, I have to do something first," I said as I flashed my sharp teeth at my own reflection. A very angry and predator look appeared in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

Warrior followed me as I ran through the facility, which was being attacked by other raptors. The other raptors chirped happily when they saw Warrior. I gave a loud growl when I spotted Dr. Black, who was cowering in one of the cages that he had trapped Warrior and me in.

"How fitting," I thought as I opened the cage door with my claws. Dr. Black gasped when he saw me in my new form that he had created.

"Beautiful," he said with a twisted and insane look in his eyes with a large smile on his face. I growled and pounced on top of him.

My claws dug into his chest and he started laughing. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as I growled at him.

"You're beautiful Sydney," Dr. Black said and those were the last words he said before I rid him of his life.

I turned around and Warrior's eyes held a very happy look in them. "Come, we need to get out of here," Warrior said as he ran out of the room. I followed him out of the facility and into the jungle. The other raptors followed us. I knew I would have to prove my worth to the pack, but for now we were all just concerned with getting away from that horrible facility.

Warrior let out a victory cry as we could no longer see the facility. I shivered when I heard a very loud roar coming from the facility area. Warrior looked back at me and motioned for me to run beside him.

A few of the raptors looked at me curiously as I ran up beside Warrior. He gave a happy chirp as he slightly nudged my neck while running.

I looked at him confused before realizing that he wanted to play. I laughed and gave his neck a nudge back. A few of the raptors behind us chirped.

"This way," Warrior said as he led me away from the rest of the raptors. The other raptors were going the opposite direction. However two raptors followed behind me as I followed Warrior.

"Warrior, what are we doing?" I asked confused as I looked at the two raptors behind me.

Warrior stopped and faced me. I quickly stopped in my tracks and so did the two behind me. I looked around and they had formed a circle around me.

"Sydney, you have to prove your worth to become part of the pack," Warrior said as the other raptors nodded.

I looked down before looking up at Warrior with a ready look in my eyes. "What do I need to do?" I asked with an excited tone.

"You are to survey the prey in the field and pick the weakest. Separate it from the group and then attack," Warrior said as we walking through the jungle towards an open field.

Warrior and the other two raptors stood a bit behind me as I stood at the tree line. I surveyed the area as I made sure to stay hidden from sight. My eyes zoned in on a limping triceratops.

I nodded over at Warrior before running into the high grass of the field. I got as close to the triceratops as I could before I ran out of the high grass and onto the short grass. The grazing herbivores started running away and I felt alive as I chased the liming triceratops. It was running a lot slower than the rest of its herd.

The triceratops yelled out for help, but I already had it separated from the herd. I let out a roar as I jumped on top of the triceratops's back and bit its neck.

It tried to shake me off, but I dug my talons into its flesh. I tore deeper into its neck and felt satisfaction when the triceratops collapsed. It was no longer living and I had just proved my worth for the pack.

I called out for the others to join me and soon the whole pack was around the triceratops. Warrior jumped onto the triceratops beside me and nuzzled my neck. I returned the gesture before eating my fill.

Now if I had not watched raptors eat before than I would feel very awkward and disgusted by tearing into a dinosaur's flesh. However I'm no longer a human so eating like this is natural for me now. However I do admit that this is not something that I would have ever thought that I would have to do to survive.

"It's a good thing I was never a vegetarian, because I don't think I would be able to do this right now if I had been," I thought as I swallowed some of the meat.

Before we left the carcass, I was accepted into the pack. All of the raptors accepted me without any issues, but I kept catching one female raptor glaring at me and then staring at Warrior.

"Oh great, I become a raptor and there is drama about to start. I never experienced drama when I was human, well that is because I stayed away from possible relationships. Wait a second, Warrior is just a friend and nothing more," I thought as I ran amongst the pack to where I guessed the resting grounds were located.

The female raptor that had been glaring at me quickly ran passed me and joined Warrior at the front, but he glared at her and she retreated. When she went back towards the edge of the pack, she sent me another glare. I internally sighed and shook my head before looking ahead.

"Sydney, come here," Warrior called and I could have sworn that I felt that female raptor's glare trying to burn a hole into me. I ran ahead and joined Warrior.

"You did well in the hunt," he said and I gave a small toothy grin. A smiling raptor probably looks very strange, but I never said I was normal.

"Thanks, it was fun," I said and Warrior and a few other raptors let out a laughing call.

"Is being a raptor better than being a human?" Warrior asked curiously and I quickly nodded my head.

"It's much better. To tell you the truth, I always wanted to be a raptor," I said and I caught Warrior showing a small smile before it disappeared.

Warrior and I led the pack to an area beside a small spring. There were a few nests filled with eggs and a few raptors had stayed behind to protect the eggs. They gave me curious looks until Warrior informed them that I was a new pack member. The raptors let out a welcoming call before stretching their legs and running off to eat some of the carcass that had been left back at the field.

Warrior motioned for me to join him a distance away from the pack, which was enjoying each others' company. I walked over to Warrior and tilted my head questionably. He gave a small chirp before nuzzling my neck again.

"You did better in the hunt than I thought you would," he said.

"I like surprising people," I said and Warrior shook his head before stepping close to me again. It felt strange having him be so close to me as he pressed our necks close together. The feeling and action was weird, and I've never seen a raptor act this way. However I also have never seen how male and female raptors act around each other, so my best guess is that Warrior likes me.

A growl sounded from the bushes beside Warrior and I. warrior pushed me behind him as the female raptor, the one that has been glaring at me the entire time, jumped out of the bushes with her teeth bared.

"What is wrong with you?" Warrior growled at the female raptor.

"She was a human. She does not deserve to be amongst us. She should be killed," the female raptor roared at me.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

At the enraged raptor's roar, the whole pack became silent and looked over at me. Warrior growled at the female, but then he stopped when he saw the gazes of the pack on me. He moved a bit to face his pack more than the enraged female, and that was a mistake. The female raptor charged straight at me with his claws ready.

I jumped out of the way, but her claws still scratched my shoulder. I hissed in pain as the raptor jumped back to distance us. We circled each other as Warrior spoke with the other pack members. I could see him giving me worried glances every now and then.

"Sydney, if you win this fight than you will be accepted into this pack no matter that you used to be human, however if you lose than you will be killed. Lana if you win then you shall be the one to kill Sydney, but if you lose than you will be exiled from the pack," Warrior said in an emotionless voice.

My eyes widened at Warrior, before I glared at Lana. Lana's glare held the same ferocity as my eyes. There was no way that I was going to lose this and be killed by Lana and the other raptors. I have not been a raptor for a long time, but I'm not ready to be friends with Death just yet.

"You're going to die, food," Lana yelled at me.

I crouched down and internally smirked when she tried to pounce on me. I jumped out of the way and jumped on her back.

"I think you're confused, because I'm going to live," I roared as I slashed her back with my claws.

Lana roared in pain before tossing me off her back. I landed without any stumbles and dodged her next attack. Her eyes were blazing with rage and I could tell that her anger was starting to get the best of her, and that worked to my advantage.

Lana tried to run and get around me and jump on my back, but I turned around while she was in mid-jump and I bit onto her neck. I felt Lana's muscles tense and fear was the only thing I could smell coming off her now.

"Enough," Warrior yelled and I let go of Lana. Lana regained her glare when she was no longer in my jaws.

"Lana you are banished by this pack, leave," Warrior said with a tone of command.

Lana was frozen before looking over at Warrior with a pleading look and a small whine.

"Leave and do not come back or you will be killed," Warrior said before walking over to my side.

I kept my gaze locked on Lana as she hissed at me before running off. "You will have to watch your back for a while, Lana is young and foolish and will try to get revenge," Warrior quietly told me.

I nodded before looking at the rest of the pack. I could see respect and acceptance in their eyes. It seemed that many of the pack did not like Lana, because none of the raptors seemed sad when Lana left.

Warrior nuzzled my neck one more time before pushing me over to the pack. Soon I was being asked questions, being told certain things about the island, and I even got put into a group of female raptors that were talking about which raptor male they liked and wanted to mate with. If I was able to blush than I would be blood red when a few of the female raptors said I should mate with Warrior. I barely know the raptor and everyone is already seeing me as his.

"Alright there is definitely no such thing as dating in the raptor life, it is just mate or not mate," I thought as I drank some water out of the spring. I saw the reflection of another pair of feet beside me and I slowly looked over. An elderly female raptor was standing there with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Hello Sydney, my name is Pearl," the raptor said.

I let a happy look appear in my eyes, because I did realize that I looked really strange when smiling as a raptor.

"Nice to meet you Pearl," I said and Pearl motioned for me to follow her over to her nest. She had seven eggs in her nest and I felt privileged to be invited over to her nest so easily.

We sat down and spoke for a while about different things. Pearl was very curious as to what it was like for me when I was a human. She listened intently to everything I said, but she always added a little thing here or there about how it is easier being a raptor. I agreed with her on her points, because I've been discovering that it is easier to live life as a raptor instead of a human being.

Many humans watch out for themselves, but raptors watch out for the whole pack. If something is not safe or right for the pack, then the raptors will fix and protect the pack. Living like this is more comforting and accepting to me then anything else I've had. However I must say that having Robert as a friend is something that I'll never be able to replace. I miss Robert. I hope he's doing alright on Isla Nublar.

"Sydney, you're good for this pack and Warrior," Pearl whispered to me before I left her nesting area to find Warrior. I wanted to ask him if I could investigate the ruined facility now. However I paused at what Pearl whispered to me. I turned around and gave a small nod with a soft look in my eyes.

"Thank you Pearl," I said happily, which made Pearl smile. I contained my laughter. I hope when I'm an older raptor that I'm like Pearl, she's awesome.

Finally after searching the whole nesting area, I found Warrior at a further part of the stream than I had seen yet.

"Warrior," I called to catch his attention. My wounds were killing me and I did not need Warrior to accidentally attack me because I surprised him. How I was going to clean my wounds, I had no idea but I would figure something out later.

Warrior turned towards me and I could see joy in his eyes. "Sydney, I see you were talking with my mother. Was the conversation interesting?" Warrior said and my mouth dropped open.

"Pearl is your mother?" I asked with a slight squeak.

Warrior nodded and then laughed at my expression. My jaw was dangling as my mind processed that I had just been talking so easily with Warrior's mother. I closed my gaping jaw whenever Warrior's laughter grew louder.

"Be quiet," I said before walking away from Warrior. I was going to go the facility whether I had his permission or not.

As I got a good distance away from the nesting area, I heard steps behind me.  
"Where are you going?" Warrior asked as he walked up beside me.

I glanced over at him before focusing my attention ahead. "I'm going to the facility to check out some stuff," I said.

Warrior stopped before quickly running in front of me and blocking my way. "No you are not," he said with a growl in his voice.

I stopped before I walked into Warrior and I gave him an exasperated look. "Why not?" I asked.

Warrior glared at me and shook his head, but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. All of the humans are gone," I said as I tried to walk around Warrior. Warrior growled again and shook his head as he blocked my way again.

"You're not going alone," he said and I smirked on the inside.

"Then come with me," I said as I finally walked around him. Warrior sighed before walking beside me. I could tell that he did not want to be going back to the facility, but I wanted to take a better look around.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

Warrior and I reached the facility and I saw trucks overturned and windows broken. "Wow, this place is a mess," I thought as I walked into the building. Warrior looked at some of the messed up machines curiously.

I internally laughed at his curious expression before walking into another room of the facility. I grew curious when I saw an answering machine light flashing. I walked close to the machine and gently touched the play button with one of my claws.

Warrior soon joined me in the room as the message started playing.

"Sydney, I've called five times now trying to get a hold of you. I have some terrible news my dear. Jurassic Park has failed and there were casualties. I'm so sorry. Robert and Arnold were killed by the raptors when the park power system was off, because of Dennis. I'm sorry Sydney," Hammond's voice said mournfully.

My heart stopped and I backed away from the answering machine quickly. "No, that can't be true, no. Robert couldn't be dead. He didn't know the raptors as well as I did, but he was smart. Well maybe it is true, because Arnold wouldn't know much about raptors. My head started hurting as I felt the pain of losing people important in my life.

Warrior looked at me confused and stepped close to me for comfort.

"They're dead, they're dead," I whispered as I shook my head.

"Who's dead?" Warrior whispered as he nuzzled my head with his.

"My friends from far away," I said in the simplest way I could. Warrior frowned and gave me a slight nudge. He thought that being in the facility would bother me more about this so he made me leave. I ran to an empty area of the jungle and Warrior soon joined me. He had worry etched onto his features.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Warrior whispered as I sat down and closed my eyes. No tears were sliding down my cheeks, but my heart was in pain.

Warrior sat down beside me and I hid my face in his neck. It felt nice to be close to someone after hearing suck tragic news. Robert and Arnold were such interesting men and I did not want their lives to ever be shortened.

"You'll never lose me," Warrior whispered and he gave me a gentle smile. I gave him a weak smile back before resting against him. Finding out such news would normally tear me apart and I would be emotionless and despondent for days. However being with Warrior gives me comfort, he's my shoulder to lean on.

"Thanks," I whispered as we sat by each other. The jungle around us was filled with different noises. The jungle harmony was comforting in a way that I've never known. I smiled at the jungle around me. Living in a jungle like this with my new pack will be better and easier than I've ever lived before.

Warrior's head rose quickly in alert when a snap sounded in the bushes and the forest became quiet. "Don't move," he whispered and I stayed still but looked over at the bushes.

A large T-Rex stepped out of the bushes and it was magnificent. Raptors are my favorite dinosaur, but T-Rex's still capture my attention and respect. The T-Rex stepped clear of the bushes and sniffed around close to Warrior and I before leaving the area. Warrior and I stayed still for a while longer before standing up. I frowned when I sensed another presence amongst the area. Warrior also seemed to notice it and he growled warningly.

The presence quickly disappeared, and Warrior nuzzled my neck a little. It was strange to receive affection from Warrior like this, but it made me happy. It made me feel wanted and I realized that Warrior liked me as more than a friend. It's strange knowing that someone has feelings for me like this, but it was new and nice.

As we walked back to the nesting area, I nuzzled Warrior's shyly. Shy was never a word used to describe me before, but now it fits me very well. I have never experienced liking someone before so of course I'm going to be shy. Warrior looked at me and gave me a gentle look as she returned the sign of affection before we arrived at the nesting area.

Pearl gave me a happy smile when she saw me and Warrior sharing signs of affection with each other in front of the pack. A sense of happiness came from the pack as they watched Warrior and I. to tell you the truth, it was embarrassing to me. Warrior seemed happier than any dinosaur could be.

"Sydney, this way," Warrior said as he led me to his sleeping area. I caught many of the other female raptors smiling at me as they lied by their mates. A large blush was on my face, even though it was not seen.

"Going to lie beside a male raptor in their sleeping area means they want you as their mate," I realized with a very shy yet happy feeling.

Warrior and I lied down beside each other and I felt him place his head on my back as I curled up close to him. We both fell asleep soon. For once, I felt safe.

The next day, the pack was out hunting, while I stayed behind with Pearl to guard the eggs. So far we have already killed three egg stealing dinosaurs. Those little things are annoying.

Pearl sighed as she walked around the eggs for another time. We had been circling or staring at the eggs and the surrounding area for hours and I was also getting tired of it. Pearl was also tired of it and she seemed to have found a way to get rid of the boredom.

"So I saw you and my son yesterday," Pearl stated slyly.

I paused in my tracks and looked over at her sheepishly. "Yes you did," I said not really knowing where Pearl wants to take this conversation. I walked a distance away from Pearl but not too far away.

"You two seemed very happy together," Pearl said with a happy chirp.

I turned my head away bashfully and Pearl chuckled. "Oh dear, I'm so happy for the two of you. I hope Warrior begins the mating ritual soon," Pearl said dreamily.

I jumped and whirled around to face her. "Mating ritual?" my voice squeaked out. My whole body felt warm so I knew if I was human I would be blushing scarlet everywhere. I shook my head and focused on the area again when Pearl started giggling again.

An angry growl sounded from the bushes and I jumped out of the way from an attack. Pearl hissed at Lana, who had just jumped out of the bushes trying to hurt me. I glared at Lana, who was ready to kill me.

"You're a fool," I heard Pearl yell.

"No she's the fool. Why does Warrior want you? I've been in this pack worshipping him and he never even looked at me. Why does he go for you, a stupid human turned raptor?" Lana yelled at me angrily as we circled each other.

"None of that is my fault. I never asked to be changed into a raptor, but I'm living with it. I've accepted the way I am and I don't know why Warrior cares for me, but I'm happy he does. You are the only one who doesn't know how to accept things the way they are," I said annoyed at Lana.

Lana went quiet before glaring at me and pausing in her tracks. "This ends now," Lana said.

"Pearl stay out of this," I whispered as I watched Lana calculating her next move. Pearl growled angrily at Lana but stayed close to the eggs.

Lana charged at me and went to bite my neck. I dodged and slashed her across the face. Lana roared charged at me blinded with rage.

I glared at the furious Lana. She once again was letting her rage cloud her judgment. This helped me but it was annoying to fight someone so foolish.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

Pearl let out cries for the rest of the pack to come back as I fought Lana. Lana had made a few scratches on my body, but she had deep gashes on her from me. Lana was becoming shaky on her feet as I circled her. Instinct was telling me to kill her.

My want to kill her grew more as the other pack members appeared and they were snarling. Warrior looked ready to jump in but I motioned for him not to. Worry and anger was in his eyes, anger towards Lana and worry for me.

"I hate you," Lana yelled as she charged at me. I glared and side stepped her dodge and slashed her throat. Lana stumbled and looked at me shocked as blood started coming out of her throat and mouth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as she collapsed to the ground. Warrior rushed over to me and surveyed my wounds. He gave my small scratches a few licks before glaring at Lana's dead body.

"I know you hate her, but please don't shred her body to pieces. Just get her away from the nesting area," I whispered as I gave Lana's dead body a sad look. She had tried to kill me more than once now, but she was confused and angry.

Pearl came over to Warrior and me as well. "It's all right," Pearl cooed to me to soothe me.

Warrior ordered a few raptors to drag Lana's body away. I grew distracted from Lana being dragged away as I watched the happy raptors looking at their nests. They all looked so happy with their eggs. "What would it be like to be a mother?" I thought before gasping at my sudden thought and shaking my head.

Warrior looked at me curiously and I just gave a small smile. "So did you have a good hunt?" I asked trying to get rid of his curiosity.

He nodded and said, "We killed a stegosaurus, I can take you to the sight to eat if you want me to."

I nodded and soon Pearl and I followed Warrior to the hunt. We ate our fill and I felt tired from the day. My emotional and physical state was exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Warrior whispered as we all walked back to the nesting area.

"Just tired," I said as I let out a yawn.

Warrior nodded and soon we were back at the nesting area and I was resting at Warrior's spot.

Warrior rested beside me and I fell asleep faster than ever before. Hopefully the next day would be more normal.

The next few days, were thankfully normal. Everything was just either go hunting, watch the eggs, and then spend time with Warrior. Warrior and I have been getting closer and Pearl has been happy as can be. Many of the female raptors have been pulling me aside and congratulating me, wanting to know how Warrior is planning on mating with me, and if I was ready to have children.

Embarrassment was the number one thing bothering me these days. My embarrassment grew as Pearl started joining in with the giggling and gossiping raptors.

I ran away from the nesting area today to get away from all of the questions and giggles. Warrior was out on a hunt with some of the pack. I knew he would be upset that I went out alone, but I wanted time to myself. Ever since I had joined the pack I haven't had a free moment to myself.

I was walking close to the coast and I heard something interesting. Footsteps were sounding in the sand. I slowly peaked through the bushes and my eyes widened when I saw Hammond standing with a lot of people with weapons. A large boat was out in the water and a small boat was close to the shore.

"Hammond," I whispered and I saw people look over at where I was hiding. They pointed their guns at me and I frowned. Of course they do not understand me. I'm not a human anymore.

"Wait," Hammond ordered angrily.

"Sydney," Hammond called out and I fought on whether I should show myself or not.

"Sydney I'm sorry. I had no idea that they were going to experiment on you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Let us help," Hammond said and I slowly poked my head out of the bushes.

I saw the men with Hammond lower their weapons and I slowly walked out of the bushes. Hammond gasped at my appearance.

I gave a small smile and softened my eyes. I longed to talk with Hammond, but I knew it was not possible.

Hammond slowly walked towards me. A loud growl sounded behind me and I swirled around. Warrior ran out of the bushes and stood in front of me to keep Hammond away.  
"Warrior, it's alright," I said as Warrior growled threateningly at Hammond. Hammond stopped and backed away a few steps.

"Keep down the guns," Hammond said to his men.

"He won't hurt me. He's a friend," I said to Warrior. Warrior looked at me worried and nuzzled my neck.

"He won't hurt me," I whispered as I gave him a loving lick on the cheek. Warrior frowned but allowed me to walk over to Hammond. Hammond gave me a small smile as he gently touched my head. I smiled at Hammond and nuzzled his hand.

I felt like a cat in a way, but it was nice to be able to express my happiness in some way. Hammond looked back over at Warrior and then back at me.  
"Well Sydney it seems that you have made friends. You don't want to come back and get help do you?" he asked already knowing that I was going to say no.

I shook my head and Hammond sighed before pulling me into a hug. Warrior growled worried for my safety and I just sent him a reassuring look. I smiled down at Hammond and hugged him in the best way I could.

Hammond pulled away and whispered, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Robert and Arnold, but they are in a better place now. I'm happy that you have found where you belong and where you are happy."

I smiled softly at Hammond before nuzzling his cheek and walking back to Warrior. Warrior nuzzled my neck and gave Hammond a look that said I was his and no one else's. I chuckled at Warrior's actions before giving a farewell call to Hammond. Warrior and I ran away from the coast and to the nesting area.

It was surprising to have seen Hammond, but it was something I needed to see. I needed to have one final way to say goodbye to my human life forever. Now I will be able to live my life as a raptor without regrets.

Warrior seemed jealous and I decided to tease him a bit. "Were you jealous of him?" I asked coyly.

"No, I just didn't want you to get hurt," Warrior said seriously as he stared into my eyes. I smiled and stepped close to Warrior.

"That makes me happy to know that," I said as he smiled at me.

Pearl and the other female raptors started giggling and cooing at us and I sighed. Warrior sighed as well and led me to an area away from their curious eyes. "When will they stop?" I asked groaning.

Warrior shook his head and gave me a smile. "I don't know, but I hope it is soon," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

Warrior and I were walking through the jungle. It was nice being away from the rest of the pack, who were harping about us being together. Well technically we were not mates or together in that sense. Warrior and I are just two raptors that are close to each other and like each other. However I must confess that I have feelings for him. Every time I come near him, I feel my heartbeat speed up and my knees feel weak.

"You've adapted well into the pack," Warrior commented as we walked by a river in the jungle. We were hiding in the tree line so we would not be spotted by larger predators.

I smiled over at Warrior and said, "I'm just awesome like that." He chuckled and gave a little nip at me. I jumped out of the way and playfully growled at him. Warrior gave me a challenging look that held a playful hint in it and I knew to run right then and there.

"Run all you want, but I know this jungle better and I'll find you," Warrior called out as I ran ahead of him. During the time that I've been a raptor, I've found out that I run faster than Warrior. It bothered him at first, but now he does not care. Like he said, he knows this jungle better than me so he has an advantage over me. That does not mean that I'm going to let him catch me without a fight.

"You'll lose this game," I yelled before disappearing deeper into the jungle. A happy glint was in my eyes as I ran through the jungle. I ran as quietly as I could and I ran through a few streams to cloud my scent.

I walked through one small stream and it led me a beautiful waterfall. My breath left me as I stared at the natural beauty. Small herbivores were hiding in the bushes and I ignored them. I did not want to scare them off because I meant no harm, well not right now anyways.

"So pretty," I whispered as I walked around the water and looked at my own reflection. My gold eyes stared back at me and I saw how predator they looked. I was a beautiful creature in my own eyes, but I'm sure that I would look like an ultimate hunter to anyone or anything else.

I was so entranced by my own eyes that I failed to see the pair of crimson eyes behind my reflection. "What are you doing Sydney?" Warrior whispered and I jumped. He gave a small laugh as I gave him a surprised look.

"I caught you," he said with a satisfied smile.

I was confused before sighing. "Oops I forgot we were playing when I saw the waterfall," I said sheepishly.

"I understand. Even though I've lived here for so long this place still amazes me at times," Warrior said as we started walking up the hill to be at the top of the waterfall. I smiled as we walked up the hillside. My eyes widened shocked when I felt my feet slide.

"Dig in your claws," Warrior ordered as he ran behind me and kept me from falling. My body was full of adrenaline as I dug my claws into the hillside. My feet quit sliding as Warrior braced himself behind me. He let out a relieved sigh as we started walking up the hillside more. I gave a relieved sigh as well when we finally made it to the top.

The waterfall was more beautiful up here than from below. Warrior stood close to me and rubbed his head against mine. "Sydney, what are your feelings for me?" Warrior asked and I jumped not expecting that to pop out of his mouth. I looked over at him and he looked at me curiously. I could see that fear was also in his eyes as I was quiet.

"I, um, I," I stuttered out. I could see a bit of pain enter Warrior's eyes as I delayed the answer. I did not like seeing that pain in his eyes.

"I like you," I whispered and turned my eyes downward. Warrior was quiet and I feared that he would bust out laughing at me or something humiliating. However the breath, that I had not realized I was holding in, was let out when Warrior nuzzled my neck.

"I'm glad Sydney, I'm very glad," Warrior said and my eyes shot up to him. He had a happy smile on his face and in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"You're happy?" I asked surprised.

Warrior made my head rise and I felt my heart soar. "Very happy," he said as gave me a heartfelt look.

I smiled and nuzzled his neck. Warrior let out a happy growl and we spent longer than I would have thought on top of the waterfall watching the jungle. It was all so beautiful and the feeling in my heart made this entirely better.

Warrior and I headed back to the pack later in the evening. Warrior stayed close to my side and any other male raptor that saw me would quit looking after Warrior's glare. I was surprised but fascinated at the same time. "So raptors show their dominance over other males when they have selected their mate," I thought as I walked over to Pearl.

Pearl smiled at me and motioned for me to sit by her. I sat down and Warrior stood in front of Pearl and I, but a little distance away. I have already told him how I can not stand for him to do that close. No offense, but I really do not want to have a butt in my face all the time.

"Oh it seems that you are attracting some other raptors during this season," Pearl said with a wink.

"What season is that?" I asked curiously and almost afraid of the answer at the same time.

"Mating season," Pearl said with a laugh and my face paled.

"You're kidding me," I groaned as I glared at the innocent dirt.

"I never kid about mating season," Pearl said when a loud growl sounded at one area of the nesting area. My head snapped over in the direction of the growl and I saw another male raptor eyeing me appreciatively, but he was growling at Warrior. Warrior was also growling back, with I must say a lot more viciousness.

The other male raptor stood threateningly in front of Warrior and soon they were circling each other.

"Alright if these two are trying to impress me than it's not working, but I'll root for Warrior anyways," I said to Pearl.

Pearl shook her head and said, "You can not root or cheer for either of them. Whoever wins will become your mate, sad to say that but it's true."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at her. "You're kidding," I squeaked out and she sadly shook her head.

I growled and clawed at the innocent dirt again and then looked over at Warrior. The two male raptors were still circling each other.

"Oh hell no, that's not right. I'm not mating with some random raptor that wins a fight. I like Warrior only so he's who I'll mate with," I yelled angrily and then I stopped as I realized what I yelled.

Pearl was also shocked before laughing happily. I glared at Pearl before looking around. All of the other raptors were looking at me with small giggles escaping them. Warrior looked like a five year old getting to go to the candy store for the first time. However the other male raptor wanting to mate with me looked outraged.

"It does not matter what you want. This is a tradition and you will be fought over if two males want you," he yelled at me with fury in his eyes.

I glared at him and stood up. "Alright then if you want to stick to this stupid tradition than I'll be so happy when Warrior kicks your ass," I said with a twisted smile. I hate when someone talks down to me like that. I'm not just a prize to be won. I chose who I want to be with and they'll accept me or not, either way I have a choice. Also no one gives me that attitude or yells at me like that.

Warrior growled at the other male and then gave me a small smile. "Sydney, sit down, this will be over soon," he said and I huffed at being told to sit but after seeing Warrior meant for me to sit, I did. I grumbled for a while about being ordered around, but Pearl's surprised look made me laugh.

"You certainly are unique Sydney," she said with a smile.

I smiled bigger and said, "You got that right."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Jurassic Park. I only own my own original character and plot idea. I own Sydney and Dr. Black.

Story start

Warrior and the other male raptor, I should really learn everyone's names, started circling again with their claws extended.

"I would love some popcorn," I mumbled and Pearl gave me a weird look. I just gave her a small smile before hearing a loud roar.

My eyes snapped back to the fight and I saw the other raptor charge at Warrior. Warrior dodged and got a strike on the other raptor's tail. I'm just going to call the other raptor Bob, because it will be easier to think of him and faster as this fight progresses.

Bob roared in pain and he spun around on Warrior. Warrior growled as he barely missed a bite aiming for his neck.

Warrior clawed Bob's face as Bob jumped back to miss, but he obviously did not jump fast enough. Blood ran down Bob's cheek as I saw rage starting to consume him. I looked over at Warrior, who looked calm and calculating.

"He's already won this fight if he stays this calm," I said to Pearl. Pearl looked at me quietly before looking at her son.

"You're right," she said when she scoffed at the raging Bob. Many of the other raptors around us could tell that Bob was going to lose. They did not hate Bob or anything, but they did look at him with dissatisfied looks. Warrior sighed at his lower pack member, because as I've found out Warrior is the alpha of the pack.

The female was the alpha at Jurassic Park, but here males are the alphas. Pearl hissing caught my attention and I focused back onto the fight. Warrior was bleeding from a scratch on his shoulder, but Bob was worse. Cuts were everywhere on Bob and he was wobbling where he stood.

"I do not want to kill you so accept your defeat," Warrior said as he stood tall and proud.

Bob let out a weak growl before glaring at the ground. He took a few steps towards Warrior, but almost fell down. When he realized how weak he was, Bob stopped and bowed down his head. "I give up," Bob said looking down submissively.

Warrior nodded and let out a victory call before watching Bob walk over to his resting area. Warrior smiled over at me as he walked towards me and Pearl. Pearl was beaming at her son.

Warrior gave me a happy look before letting out a happy growl and nuzzling my neck. I was happy that he had won but my happiness paused when I realized something. "I have to give you kids now," I squeaked out loud, even though I only meant to keep that in my thoughts.

Pearl laughed and soon some of the other female raptors were laughing too. Warrior just smiled at me softly and rubbed his face against mine.

"No rush," Warrior whispered and I let out a big sigh of relief. I like Warrior a lot, but I'm not ready to be laying eggs of baby raptors.

"Good and I'm glad you won, or I would have had to beat Bob," I said as I stood up.

Pearl and Warrior gave me confused stares and Warrior asked, "Who's Bob?"

"Oops, forget I said that," I said and went to walk to Warrior's resting area.

Warrior followed me and sat down beside me. "Who is Bob?" he asked as he poked my side.

"Let me clean your wounds," I said trying to change the subject and save myself the embarrassment of having to explain how I named a raptor Bob.

Warrior's look made me sigh and he asked the same question again. "Who is Bob?" he asked getting tired of not having an answer.

"Fine if you want to know so much. It is the raptor you were just fighting. I named him Bob because I do not know his name and I wanted to call him something," I said as I turned my face away from Warrior.

Warrior was silent before laughing and nuzzling my neck when I let out an annoyed growl. I did not want to be laughed at right now.

"His name can be Bob if you want it to," Warrior said and I gave him a small smile.

"Can I name you fluffy?" I asked being silly.

Warrior stared at me incredulously and in a deadpanned voice said, "No."

I laughed and gave his cheek a small lick. "Alright Warrior no fluffy for you," I said and he smiled and licked my cheek back.

The rest of the pack was happy with their mates and I caught a few couples smiling at Warrior and me.

"I think I'm going to have to get use to the staring," I thought as I cleaned Warrior's wounds.

After his wounds were cleaned, I lied down to sleep and Warrior laid his head beside mine. He gave me a happy look before nuzzling our cheeks together. "I love you Sydney," he whispered.

My eyes widened in shock yet happiness. The part of me that always felt lonely was finally full now. I was part of a family now in this pack and I finally have my certain someone to love me and be with me. I know that this sounds so mushy, but I'm happier than I've ever been. I've cared for all of my friends, but I've never felt this way for anyone ever before.

"I love you too Warrior," I said before cuddling close to him. Warrior purred happily before we fell asleep. Pearl smiled at our sleeping forms.

A few months later, Warrior was returning back to the nesting area with some of the hunt of the day. I was sitting by my nest; yes I just said my nest. I finally have some eggs of my own, and I will not lie I'm nervous about being a mother. However laying eggs is a lot less painful than how painful it seems to have a human baby.

Warrior smiled at me happily as he set the meat in front of me. I gave him a happy chirp as I started eating. I was tired today. I've been watching and turning the eggs so many times for the past few days that I just want to take a break. However Warrior always makes me be on egg duty so he will know the eggs are safe. We trust the pack, but he trusts me to watch our eggs more than anyone else.

"How are you?" he asked when I was done eating.

"I'm fine," I said as he nuzzled my cheek. "The eggs are fine too," I said when I saw Warrior gaze at the eggs and then me lovingly.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Warrior asked as he sat by me.

"Hmmm I know you love me more than anything in the world," I said being silly.

"You're right, I do," Warrior said licking my cheek. I smiled and rested my head on his neck.

"I love you more than anything in the world too," I said as I watched a few of the eggs move. Warrior smiled and let out a happy growl.

Being turned into a raptor was never something I expected, but I'm happy that it happened. I'm finally home, where I belong. I'm happy with Warrior in his pack. I'm happy having a family and soon I'll have my own little family in this large family. I'm happier than I have ever been. Almost sensing my thoughts, Warrior gave me a happy smile and a loving look. Life is perfect here for me. I wish I could have been a raptor a long time ago.

The End


End file.
